no sabia lo que tenia hasta que lo perdi
by ahuvati
Summary: Uno no sabe realmente lo que tienen hasta el dia que lo pierde. (Muere alguien).
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO ME PERTENECE SGT KERORO.**

**CAPITULO 1**

No se no se que estoy haciendo aquí, aquí en tu funeral. Parece tan irreal pensé que nunca ocurriría, pero aquí estamos. No sabia que conocias tanta gente o mejor dicho que eras amado por tantos, aunque no debería sorprenderme no es muy difícil amarte aunque no lo supiera antes. Tambien pensé que seria un dia lluvioso hasta uno tormentoso, pero aquí me equivoque otra vez es un dia esplendido y soleado. Es una cosa extraña a la vista, toda la tropa, , Momoka, paul, koyuki, mama, fuyuki, tu padre, tu hermano y hasta Saburo… Estamos todos aquí en Keron e atendiendo a tu funeral hace unos 6 años me habrias dicho que es imposible que somos enemigos… pero cuando la tropa invadió la tierra, fue lo mejor que podría haber sucedido, realmente no hay mas guerras y vosotros os convertisteis en héroes. Además tu obtuviste tu propia tropa y en un tiempo record te convertiste en General. Todavía veo la cara de la ranucha cuando se entero que lo superabas en meritos y en el rango. Todo era perfecto hasta hace dos semanas.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Porfavor díganme que piensan corrijan mis errores etc… Quisiera darle las** **gracias a mi** **hermano por su ayuda con la traducción.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: DOS SEMANAS Y MEDIA ANTES DEL FUNERAL.**

Vamos es increíble que con toda la tecnología de ultima generación alienígena no pueda estar a tiempo en casa. Vale Natsumi el mundo no va a terminar por que llegas tarde una hora.

Esto me da tiempo para pensar. La ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que formamos parte del imperio de Keron en realidad todo el mundo ha cambiado. Solamente han pasado tres años y no quiero que nada cambie, si hubiera sabido que la vida seria asi nunca me habría metido en los planes de la ranucha.

Pensado en el no ha cambiado mucho sigue amando a sus maquetas solo que ahora vive en su propia casa aquí en Japon, lo ascendieron y ahora es alguna clase de oficial también se ha retirado.

Después también tenemos a Kururu que ahora vive en la India, aunque no pienso admitírselo a nadie hay días en los que lo extraño, pero todavía sigue pasando de vez en cuando no lo ascendieron por algún tipo de castigo por algo que hizo que no se que es y tampoco creo que quisiera saberlo.

Por supuesto tenemos a Dororo que ahora esta retirado y ahora casado con Koyuki, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos y nos alegramos todos por ellos.

Después tenemos a Tamama que ahora es un caporal y el encargado de las fuerzas de defensa de la tierra. Sigue viviendo en la residencia de Momoka.

Y tambien tenemos a nuestro ex-caporal, el es el que mas ha crecido en estos últimos años. Ahora es un exitoso general con su propia tropa. Vive aquí cerca en una casa modesta aunque no pase mucho tiempo allí siempre esta en alguna clase de misión tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido, es el aquel que extraño mas… es increíble lo que cambia la vida en unos pocos años. Mama no ha cambiado nada sigue sacándole ideas y informacion a Giroro para sus mangas. Pensando esto me tengo que reir ya que el pobre sigue poniendo su cara de SOCORO cada vez que mama se le acerca con sus preguntas.

Fuyuki sigue en lo paranormal solo que ahora esta saliendo con Momoka, y Saburo al fin Sali del enamoramiento infantil que sentía por el ahora somos buenos amigos. Y no me debo olvidar de mi ya que yo ahora estoy en la universidadida y no vivo una vida tan estresante ya. Si la vida ha cambiado para bien.

Demonios estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que se me ha pasado la estación y ahora en lugar de tener una caminata de 10 minutos a casa tengo una de 30. Pero mejor empiezo a caminar además acaban de empezar las vacaciones de primavera y toda la banda a casa a juntarse estoy tan feliz Giroro también prometió venir. No se cuales son mis sentimientos por el ahora mismo ya que lo único que se que cuando lo veo mi corazón pega un salto y cuando esta cerca va mas rápido. Tambien siempre que se va le hago prometer que volverá ileso, por que realmente no se que haría el dia que no vuelva…

**NOTA DE AUTOR: no me pertenece porfavor comenten y Gracias cordiales a mi hermano mi saba y a Isaiah por su ayuda.**


End file.
